


Live a Little

by bitchywolfie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Just a little heavy but no gross shit, M/M, Mikes Hella Out of Character, Mysterious Mike™, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Soft Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchywolfie/pseuds/bitchywolfie
Summary: He was always serious while Mike was never serious, that’s typically a recipe for a great relationship..Right?Or the boarding school au you didn’t ask for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so ignore how terrible it is :D

“Okay, you got this.” Will spoke to himself in the mirror with a shaky voice filled with nerves and anxiety.

After 7 torturous days of what the school called “welcome week.” Will was finally able to start going to class and as much as Will had anticipated it, now that the time has come he could not be more of a wreck. Going to an all boys boarding school as a gay 16 year old boy sounds like a picnic or a dream but the truth was Will did not want to be there and while he understood why he was forced in the first place it didn’t help nor make him want to be there any more. 

_~_

_“William Byers, your mother is here to get you.” A deep voice rang throughout the halls making Will’s eyebrows draw together. Mom hadn’t told him about any appointments or obligations he had to be at which only added to the curiosity of the small boy._

_Slowly he closed his locker and look around to his friend. “I’m confused?” Will spoke as if there was someone behind him with a gun. “Who gives a shit, you get to leave early.” The boy was fumbling with the lock on his locker which he had been doing for 10 whole minutes. Will stared for a few seconds before rolling his eyes with a deep sigh.._ _“I’ll..see you later?” Will spoke and turned on his heel before the boy could respond and began his descent to the front office._

_Will had never been the most popular in school, he had a few friends and was in with a few of the “cool kids” only because his tutoring service which most times didn’t even help them. Most sessions turned into a jock who Will was sure was straight trying to hook up with him which most times Will wouldn’t mind and would even entertain the closeted_ _football player._

_Once Will got to the front office he saw the familiar wavy hair and baggy mom jeans signing what Will could only assume was a release form._

_Wills eyebrows pulled together again once mom turned around with a folder the size of Canada. She approached him slowly and with an awkward smile on her face. “Let’s go, huh?” She laid a hand on Wills shoulder and spun him around towards the doors of the ancient high school._

_“What’s going on?” Will could feel panic beginning to rise within him. His palms began to sweat more and more the longer his mom dodged his questions._

_Mom was acting jumpy and scared which didn’t help Wills situation at all, only adding to the panic attack brewing in the 5’4 boy. A million and one possibilities ran throughout Wills mind at once and though it was probably nothing he couldn’t help but think the worst had happened._

_Once they were settled in the car mom sat for a few moments. She stared out the window and anywhere else but not daring to make eye contact with Will._

_“Sweetie..He’s back.”_

_Those words alone sent a rush of panic throughout Wills body. Without even having to say who Will just immediately knew. Every memory of this man ran wild throughout Wills head and without realizing he began hyperventilating._

_“Mom..he-he I-no!” Will begin fumbling with his school bag and the car door wanting to be anywhere but this exact spot. There was no way he would face that-that monster again._

_“Will sweetie, please just let me-“ before joyce could even finish her sentence something in Wills head snapped._

_“No, mom! H-he - Mom he knows! He’s gonna- He’s gonna kill me mom he said so!“_

_Joyce began speaking nonsense that Will tuned out, he couldn’t focus on anything but the sound of his heart beating heavily against his chest and his deep breaths that were doing more damage than helping. His mind was racing so fast he thought he would pass out any minute._

_The person in question was Lonnie, his dad. Lonnie was never the nicest person, always beating on Joyce mentally and physically and in rare occasions he would do the same to him and Jonathan, Wills brother._

_Things definitely didn’t get better when Will came out to his dad though in Wills defense he didn’t come out by his own choice._

_Will had a fling back then. The two boys knew what they were doing was not going to lead to a relationship and the two enjoyed what they were doing which mostly was making out on Wills bed._

_All was well until Lonnie came home earlier than expected and caught the two. The sight of his fourteen year old son in bed with another boy was enough to make him snap. All Will could remember was Lonnie calmly asking his fling to leave then remorselessly beating the shit out of him._

_After awhile Will began to feel nothing but numb but whatever Lonnie did was enough to land him in jail for two years. His release date was not something Will wanted to be around for._

_“How long have you known he was gonna come back? You knew what he did and you didn’t tell me he was coming back?!” Will began to seethe with anger. Joyce must have known. She had to have known._

_“Will sweetie that’s not what’s important right now. He went out to do some mandatory court stuff so I packed all of your things-“ Joyce pointed to the back of the car which causes Will to whip his head around. All of his belongings stuffed into suitcases and carry ons sat before him. Will threw his head back against the rest and let out a frustrated sigh. “What about you and Jonathan? Where will I even go?” His voice was hoarse and low and already exhausted from crying._

_“Me and Jonathan will be fine Sweetie. Right now our biggest concern is keeping you and your d- Lonnie. Separated. There’s a school in California-“_

_“-California?! Mom that’s like forever away I can’t leave you and Jonathan with that piece of shit.” Joyce began digging through the glove box and after 30 seconds of searching she pulled out a single plane ticket. Wills head was spinning and all he wanted to do was curl up and die._

_“I’m not giving you a choice. Just imagine it as a summer camp. A nice summer camp which you will stay at worry free until you graduate.” The words left Joyce’s mouth in slow motion. She carefully handed him the ticket and drove out of the schools parking lot._

_The rest of the ride was silent, nothing could be heard but the soft whimpers coming from Wills lips. Will did not want to question his mom any further all he really wanted was to be far away from the situation at hand._

_~_

Will felt nauseous just thinking about it. The plane ride, the drive to this hell hole then his orientation. God his orientation.

With a single cringe he opened he bathroom door only to find an empty dorm. His roommates must have gone early.

Wills roommates were nice. They were new just like him but so far Will only knew their names which were Dustin and Lucas.

Will had barely talked to them or anyone for that matter. He wanted nothing more than to just fly by until he leaves.

Will took one last look in the mirror sitting in front of the front door. He was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a maroon polo with the schools name printed neatly on the pocket and khaki shorts with matching maroon shoes.

There had been three uniforms to choose from but Will just took them all, knowing wearing the same thing everyday would kill him. The other two uniforms were a vest and a tie with khaki pants and hospital shoes while the other was a button up shirt and khaki shorts. He felt like a prisoner.

“Byers come on, time for school.” A knock followed by a voice made Will jump slightly. His dorm supervisor was a gigantic asshole and he did not want to keep him waiting. He picked up his school bag and exited the room, brushing past Lance which was his supervisors name. He was a student just like Will but had been there for much longer.

“Room 13A! She’s gonna give you your schedule from there!” Lance yelled after Will but to avoid a conversation he stuck his thumb up and exited the building.

After ten minutes and two late bells of searching he finally got to the front door of the classroom, which looked like it had been built in the 1800s, he took a deep breath and knocked lightly. The door swung open revealing an older looking woman, about late 40s. “You are a few minutes late but you must be William.” Will nodded his head slowly before speaking “But Will is fine too.”

She gave him a warm smile and moved out of the way to let him in. The room was dead silent and all eyes were on Will which only added to the anxious feeling that was brewing within.

A set of eyes that caught his attention was those of a boy sitting in the back, his hair was wild and curly and he appeared to be much too big for the desk provided. He was staring intently with his mouth hanging open slightly. The sight sent a blush to Wills cheeks and he turned to look away, giving his attention to the teacher.

“Okay Guys, this is Will! We’ve been expecting you. I’m Mrs.Adams and I’ll be your language arts teacher this year. Or at least what’s left of it.” She put a hand on Wills shoulder and guided him to the back of the classroom. All that was in sight was an empty desk and the same boy from earlier. which Will assumed he would be sitting next to.

The two boys held eye contact the whole way to the desk. The boy has a slight smile on his face and only broke eye contact once the teacher began talking. “Welcome to your seat, Michael please be nice.” She said to the boy Will had an intense staring match with earlier. His seat was located right behind Wills. Lucky him. “I always am Mrs.A.” He said with a hand over his heart as he acted fake offended.

Slowly Will sat down and placed his bag on the floor. He tried his hardest not to notice Mikes eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. His staring made Will uncomfortable as ever but he decided not to say anything.

 

Half the class was over and Will was now working on some stupid shit he already knew when a piece of paper that had been ripped from the whole sheet was placed gently onto Wills desk from behind him.

Will whipped his head around to reveal Michael with a smile on his face. He tilted his head in a way that Will knew meant he wanted him to read the piece of ripped paper.

Will turned around and opened up the crumpled piece, the words “I’m Mike.” were scribbed in terrible and almost unreadable handwriting.

Slowly Will opened up his pen and began writing. He simply put “Will. :)” In much neater handwriting before nonchalantly passing the paper back to ‘Mike.’

A chuckle along with a faint voice saying “cute” sent a smile across Wills face. The boy suddenly glad Mike was behind him so he couldn’t see it.

Before Will knew it the bell was ringing signaling it was time for second period. The teacher had brought his schedule while he was working so now all that was left was to figure out where he was going, Will now wished he actually paid attention during welcome week when they showed the new kids where everything was.

Will stood up with his bag and folder in hand only to be stopped by a tall figure that stood in front of him.

“Hey! Will with a smiley face.” He said with a slight laugh causing Will to laugh as well. However, the small boy didn’t know what to say. Mike was almost a whole head taller than him making Will feel intimidated and frozen.

After a few seconds of silence Mike cleared his throat “So I-uh y-you’re new and stuff so if you need help with anything just know I’m here.” A wide smile sprayed across Mikes face as he turned around to exit the almost empty classroom.

Will looked around before yelling for the tall boy. “Mike! I - actually - can you help me find this classroom, please.” A layer of innocence coated Wills voice which made Mikes mind go wild.

Mike found Will to be cute, more than cute actually. Wills incredibly small stature and innocent nature mixed with his soft slightly high pitched voice and neat organized handwriting was absolutely adorable to Mike but he would never say it out loud.

Mike turned around with the same smile across his face and made his way back over to Will.

“I’d love to.”


	2. Stress Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes Will for a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some homophobia in this chapter so pls be aware if that’s a trigger for you ):

Will found his way around school fairly quickly and by the second week he felt like a pro. Though it was public knowledge that he only found his way so quickly because of Mike who would wait outside of his classes everyday.

It was like a daily routine for the two. It made Will feel just a little better about his situation to know someone cared enough about his existence to walk him to class everyday. It wasn’t much but it was enough for Will.

He had even managed to make friends with his roommates, he learned that they were both into role playing games just like him and the three even planned a campaign for later in the month.

Things with mom had been better, or so she says.

She told Will that Lonnie was moving out soon and had “changed for the better” but Will knew it was bullshit.

“It’s only been two weeks, mom.” Will says into the old beat up wall phone that was placed outside the dorm hall. His mom called him everyday since the day he got to his new school and as annoying as that sounds Will still liked it. His mom was known for being over protective but the constant validation that someone cared sat well with the boy.

Will sighed and leaned against the brick wall as his mom began going on some long rant about his father. Continuing to talk about how he’s acting like he’s changed and how he’s been asking about Will and where he is. If Will didn’t know any better he would think his moms actually falling for his shit as if he hadn’t done this many times before. He did the same old ‘but I’m different! I’m ready to be a dad!’ That he had been doing since Will was born and after awhile he began to realize it was all bullshit.

“Just tell him I died.” Will deadpanned which earned a loud gasp from his mom. “Will! Don’t say stuff like that!” Will laughed loudly and exchanged a few I love yous with with his mom before hanging up the phone.

“Finally, I can have your utmost attention.” Will whipped around to see none other than Mike Wheeler himself. A faint smile spread across Wills face as he made his way over.

“Where did you come from? You scared the shit out of me!” Will laughed and playfully punched Mikes arm which earned an exaggerated gasp from Mike. 

Will smiled up at the 5’8 boy for what seemed like an eternity before clearing his throat “Sit with me?” He spoke innocently and slid down the brick wall slowly, waiting for Mikes response. Mike looked around as if he was pretending to think about it before plopping down next to Will, making sure to sit way too close.

“So how’s your second week?” Mike spoke calmly as he whipped a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, lighting it in one swift motion. Will didn’t mind smoking seeing as his mom did it his entire life and then some.

“Eh.”

“Eh? How come?” Mike sat up straight, moving just a little closer to Will showing that he had interest in what Will had to say but Will decided to pretend not to notice for both of their sake.

“I’m just stressed I guess? Homesick? Both? I don’t know.” Will chuckled as he leaned back onto the warm wall behind him. He picked at the lint on his hoodie nervously waiting for Mike to say something.

Instead Mike sat in silence for a few seconds before he stood up, throwing a hand out to Will. “Come with me. There’s something I wanna show you.”

Will stared at the hand in front of him before taking it cautiously. He decided not to question where exactly Mike would be taking him seeing as Mike probably wouldn’t tell him anyway.

“Close your eyes, I’ll tell you when to open them.” Mike said with a huge smile on his face making Will a little nervous.

“Okay? But how am I gonna walk without smacking into something genius.” Will laughed lightly.

A hand grazed over his own before locking together like it was meant to be there. The sudden motion making Wills eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“I gotcha don’t worry.”

Will closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore the burning feeling locked on his cheeks. He was certain he was the color of a tomato by now and just hoped and prayed Mike would think it was because of the sun. He didn’t.

After about two minutes of walking and Will asking if they’re almost there every three seconds Mike let go of Wills hand.

“Open.” Mikes voice sounded hopeful and nervous which added to the anticipation of this whole situation.

Slowly Will opened his eyes only to be met with a huge building covered in graffiti and doodles.

“This my friend, is what I call the stress wall. Every time I feel down or stressed I just come here and have at it.” Mike ran over to a bag of what seemed like art supplies and took out a red spray paint bottle. Leaving Will frozen and amazed.

What looked like thousands of drawings were scattered throughout the wall, all having so much detail and thought put into them.

Carefully, Will approached the wall and traced over the drawings with his fingers, mouth open slightly. “How have you never been arrested for this?”

“Well you see I have this thing I like to call, not getting caught.” Mike handed a large piece of chalk over to Will who took it gleefully.

Will began drawing random flowers and scribbles along the wall, Mike watching him intently. After awhile Will became uncomfortable and decided to spark a conversation.

“So do you take all the new boys here?” Will said with an awkward laugh.

Mike moved closer to Will slightly, ditching the spray paint can he had been holding for the longest and picking up his own piece of chalk. He began scribbling nonsense along the empty space between the two.

“Nah, only the cute ones.” Mike spoke as if what he was saying was so casual.

Wills heart was suddenly beating out of his chest. A slight pang of unknown feelings hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Will began choking awkwardly and backed away from the wall. The voice of his dad suddenly popping into his head:

_‘You dirty faggot! Running around with the other boys you’ll burn in hell!’_

Wills mind began to run frantic and the only thing he could think of was getting the hell out of there. “I should - I mean I have to uh..go?” Will yelled shakily and blinked back tears as he grabbed his belongings.

“Okay let me walk you back.” Without waiting for a response Mike started to pack his stuff and follow Will who was shaking his head vigorously.

”Uh n-no that’s okay! I’ll see you in class tomorrow!” Will took off down the street, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Mike speechless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn is the devil so expect this to move a little fast I suppose


	3. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets the girls

Will avoided Mike after the whole ordeal a few days ago. Even going as far as to skip language arts just to avoid seeing him. He couldn’t quite understand why Mike calling him cute set him off seeing as he had done it before in the classroom on Wills first day. Maybe it was the closeness and passion in Mikes voice that freaked Will out. Being gay was hard enough and coming to terms with it was harder because in the back of Wills mind his dad lurked and constantly told him how wrong it was. But it all just felt too right.

Will sighed and exited the bathroom. He had study hall this period and wanted nothing more than to just sleep forever. He walked slowly to his bed but before he could lay down two loud voices rang throughout the room.

“Byers? What are you doing here?” Dustin asked as he threw his belongings then himself on his bed. Lucas walked in behind him and shut the door carefully, plopping down next to Dustin.

“I’m pretty sure everyone has study hall right now.” Will deadpanned with a yawn. He sat up straight, ready to engage in whatever conversation the three would be having. Though it ended up just being a conversation where the two talked and occasionally asked Will for opinions or feedback which he gladly gave.

Eventually, Lucas stood up with a stretch. “I gotta go. I told Max I’d meet her-“

Wills eyebrows pulled together, confused. He thought this was an all boys school?

“-her? Isn’t this an all boys school?”

Lucas laughed loudly along with Dustin much to Wills surprise.

After the laughter died down Dustin was the first to speak, “Do you ever leave this room? This specific part is the all boys part. The girls quad is right next to ours.” Will suddenly felt silly and let out a light chuckle.

Lucas began grabbing his belongings which really only included a jacket for the chilly October winds and his school bag. Just as Lucas opened the door to leave Will spoke up, unable to stop himself.

“Could I come with you? You heard Dustin, I never leave the room. It would be nice to meet some new people.”

Lucas shrugged and ushered for Will to follow him which Will did almost immediately.

They walked side by side, a comfortable silence between the two of them. Only interrupted when a random stranger would walk up and say hi to Lucas. It was a mystery to Will how Lucas had managed to be as popular as he was in the short amount of time they had been there, though Lucas had been there for a week longer than him it’s not much time to have the whole school love you, apparently even the girl side Will didn’t even know existed.

“So I heard you’re friends with that Mike kid, he’s in my math class.” Will immediately put his head down at the mention of Mike but managed to mutter a quiet “Were not friends, I barely know him.”

“Well, ya know rumors spread pretty quickly around here...” Lucas trailed off as if there was something he wanted to add to the statement but stopped himself, only enabling Wills curiosity about the curly haired boy.

Before Will could question Lucas any further a high pitch voice erupted from a few feet away, “Lucas!”

A beautiful girl with red hair and pale skin approached the two boys, almost skipping with joy.

She immediately threw her arms around Lucas. Lucas immediately responded and wrapped his arms around the girl.

“I thought you’d never show up, loser.” The girl spoke that Will could only assume was this ‘Max’ girl Lucas had mentioned earlier.

“This is Will. Will this is-“

“Max.” She finished for Lucas. “Now hurry before someone sees us.” She ushered the two boys over to a large blanket placed neatly on the ground under an even larger tree where her and another girl sat.

“Jane, this is Will. You already know Lucas.” The girl said and plopped down next to Jane, Lucas then next to Max.

Jane was beautiful as well. She had short curly hair, similar to Mike though Jane’s was more tame than the boys. She wore shimmery lip gloss and eyeliner, making her eyes and lips pop out only adding to her beauty.

Will couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that he did find her beautiful but more in a way where he wanted to braid her hair, not kiss her.

Will sat awkwardly next to Jane who took notice of his tense nature, a breathy laugh coming from her nose. “Relax. Never seen a girl before?” She said jokingly. That helped Will calm down a little.

“Sorry. I don’t have many friends here. Just nervous I guess.” Will looked at Jane who just gave him a nod and gave her attention to the textbook laid out in front of her.

Not wanting to just look around awkwardly, Will decided to speak.

“S-so the girls and the boys aren’t allowed to interact or what?” Will said to Jane referring to when Max said to hurry before someone saw them.

“Nah, not really. The only interaction the girls get with the boys is when they come out here to play basketball. They borrow our court.” Jane said pointing a few feet away to the basketball court that Will hadn’t noticed was there until just then.

“Oh hey, there they are.” Jane said. As if on cue, boys began shuffling towards said court leaving Will to wonder where the the hell they could have possibly came from and how Jane could have predicted they would be there that exact moment.

Wills eyes scanned over the boys, there was eight of them in total.

Wills eyes fell on a boy with curly hair that he immediately knew was Mike. He was wearing basketball shorts and a plain black fitted shirt. So basic yet he still looked so good.

His eyes widened as Mike made eye contact with him. He sent the small boy a smile and a wink before turning his attention to the basketball game that would soon start.

Will couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Mike. He was just so pretty to him. There was just something about Mike that Will seemed to love though he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

“If you stare any harder your eyeballs are gonna pop outta your head.” Jane whispered in Wills ear causing him to jump and look away.

“Mike huh? He’s cute.” Jane said and nudged Wills shoulder. Wills face had to have been the color of a tomato by now.

“Oh! N-no I don’t-“

“Will it’s okay. Your secret is safe with me.” Jane said with a wink. Will was just a victim of winking today wasn’t he?

“You know I hooked up with him once?” Jane said casually causing Will to choke on his spit.

“What? So he’s straight then?” Will laughed though a pang of hurt was rushing throughout his body that would soon vanish as a snort came from Jane’s nose.

“Mike and straight don’t even belong in the same sentence. He’s bisexual.” Jane’s reassurance was sitting good with Will. Now he knew his chances with Mike weren’t nonexistent though with his dads voice constantly ruining his life, it still seemed impossible.

“Nows your chance. He’s coming over.” Jane spoke suddenly sending a rush of panic throughout Will. He hadn’t spoken to him since that day and wasn’t ready to have a conversation with the boy yet.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Jane said and scooted away. Giving her attention to Lucas and Max who had been studying together the whole time.

“Wait! Jane, no! I d-“ before Will could finish a tall figure began blocking his view. He looked up, not surprised to see Mike.

Mike sat next to will, holding his own knees between his fingers.

“Ya know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re avoiding me. Crazy right?” Mike leaned over and whispered into Wills ear. Sending a shiver down Wills spine.

“Y-yeah that’s crazy.”

Mike chuckled and looked over at Will, noticing how uncomfortable the boy looked. His face instantly softening. “Look, I’m sorry if I overstepped the other day. I didn’t know you weren’t into that stuff.”

Will looked over, only noticing how close they were due to the feeling of Mikes breath hitting his face.

“No I-I am, it’s just..I don’t know.” Will said, unable to complete his own sentence. He was nervous beyond belief and the intense closeness nearing him to a panic attack.

“Oh. So you are into..That stuff.” Mike started.

“Good to know.” And with that Mike stood up. He sent another wink in Wills direction before taking off in the other direction. Leaving the boy with intensely red cheeks and a heart beat so fast he thought he may drop dead any second.


	4. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can’t say no to Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter but not my best but then again I suck at writing so none of this is my best anyways enjoy!

The next day was the first time Will had went back to language arts after his dramatic outburst. He wasn’t nervous or anxious but actually rather happy. He felt better about his surroundings and he thought things were finally falling into place.

Mom had updated Will on everything going on at home, saying that dad had a few out bursts but nothing serious occurred from it. She told him that Lonnie wouldn’t stop asking when he would be able to see Will to which mom replied “in due time.”

Will however, didn’t plan on seeing Lonnie ever again. By the time he left his current school he would be eighteen and would move on to college, never to see the monster he calls dad again.

Will approached the door of his language arts class, about ten minutes earlier than he should have. He walked into the chilly room where his eyes immediately fell on Mike, who had been already looking at Will.

Will walked slowly over to his desk, making sure not to break eye contact with the boy that always seemed to be earlier to class than pretty much anyone and plopped down, waiting for instruction to start.

He tried his best not to acknowledge Mike which worked till he felt a poke on his side, making him yelp. Will was thankful it was only the two boys and a few other students present at the time.

“Stop, you asshole!” Will said desperately trying to sound serious but ended up laughing and moving as far away from Mike as possible.

“You weren’t talking, I had to get your attention.”

 _‘You already have it’_ Will thought, surprising even himself.

There was something about Mike that Will found so intriguing. The two boys didn’t talk much and Will hadn’t known him long but he felt connected to him. As if he’s needed him his whole life but only ever realized it recently. Like meeting Mike was the moment Will had been waiting for his whole life.

“Earth to Byers. Are you mad at me or something? Because I already apologized for-“

“I’m not mad at you. Just stressed out is all. Home stuff.” Will technically wasn’t lying. The over looming thought of his depressing home life lingered in his mind daily and on most days did indeed stress him out.

“Then I think this calls for a trip to the stress wall. Let’s go.” Mike looked around then stood up, grabbing Wills wrist before the smaller boy can even get a word of disapproval in.

Wills mind screamed at him to keep going, to go skip yet another class to be with the boy who intrigued him so much. Maybe he could learn more about him? They could become closer and maybe even turn into more. Though the two boys had much more on their plate than either of them could handle.

“I-I can’t skip another class. I shouldn’t.” Will pulled his wrist away and ignored the screaming of his mind, desperately telling him not to miss this opportunity. Will knew if Mike had tried to further convince him he would turn into jello at the other boys feet.

Mike pursed his lips into a thin line as if he was thinking of something to say.

“You’ve been skipping this class for three days. What’s one more day?” Mike stated flatly, that being his final argument before he called everything off and the boys would return to their desks.

 _‘What’s one more day?’_ Mikes voice rang throughout Wills mind. He sat silent for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly, agreeing to go with him.

Mike smiled widely, “That’s what I like to hear. Come on before class starts.” He began tugging Will along the hallways swiftly. Students were passing by giving the two boys looks as they headed for the exit.

Once they got out of the building Mike slowed his pace and dropped Wills wrist as if he was only holding onto it so Will couldn’t change his mind.

Will looked over at Mike who was fumbling with a cigarette package, looking as if he was contemplating on whether or not he should smoke one. He slid the package back into his pocket, deciding against it.

“I’m trying to quit.” Mike said, not even looking in Wills direction. He must have known Will was staring at him.

“It’s just..When I first got to this place, things were tough. Kids weren’t the nicest because of certain things from my past and I was constantly stressed. These shitty students mixed with my personal baggage I eventually developed a habit and now it’s kinda hard to stop.” Mike laughed lightly, trying to make light of the situation.

Will simply nodded. He wanted nothing more than to push further and ask Mike what things from his past was he talking about or what his personal baggage was but ultimately decided against it, figuring Mike would tell him in due time.

“I take it you don’t like it much here?” Will questioned the boy. Trying his hardest to find out as much as he could about this weirdly mysterious kid.

“I didn’t. But one day this kid came and let me tell you he was adorable. He walked into one of my classes one day and it was like a new door was opening. An adorable door with just about the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.” Mike looked down at Will with a cheeky smile spread across his face. Will was blushing profusely, immediately knowing the boy was him. His palms began to sweat but he didn’t feel like he was going to have a panic attack. He felt at ease. It was as if the current setting had somehow calmed him down.

He was walking with a boy he may have a crush on to a wall where they would draw their lives away. Will loved drawing and he loved being around Mike, those facts only adding to the giddy feeling inside of Will.

“That boy sounds like such a tool.” Will laughed, earning a nudge of the shoulder from Mike.

“The tooliest.” Mike said as they approached the wall that looked just how they left it.

Will simply sat against the wall and patted the spot next to him, wanting Mike to join him. He wasn’t quite ready to draw and wanted to know more about Mike first.

Mike gave Will a curious look before sliding down the wall. Now sitting knee to knee with Will, the contact making them both blush.

“I want to know more about you. If this friendship is going to work I have to know more than your first name.” Will stated factually.

Mike exhaled a laugh through his nose, sitting up a little against the wall. “This friendship? So you’re done ignoring me every time I compliment you, then? Because if this is going to work you’re gonna have to never do that again. That wasn’t the best start to this friendship, William.” Mike said seriously, no laugh or chuckle or exhale from his nose, just serious.

“Hey! I only did that once.” Will laughed, trying to lighten the current mood though Mike was having none of it. He looked over at Will with a cocked eyebrow and a stare that could kill. “Yeah and it sucked. I was for sure I had tried to flirt with a straight boy.” Mike shivered as the words ‘straight’ left his body as if those words were toxic.

Will simply laughed. Not wanting to tell Mike he was gay out loud. He thought it was pretty self explanatory and saying it out loud would only make it more real.

“I promise I won’t ignore you if you call me cute anymore.” Will said and stuck his pinky out, waiting for Mike to do the same.

Mike smiled at the boy before connecting his pinky with Wills. Their fingers remained locked for a few seconds before Mike cleared his throat quietly and let go.

“So, ask away. What do you wanna know?”

“I just wanna know the basics, ya know? Like what’s your last name, your birthday, your favorite color, hell I even wanna know what your dream pet would be.” Will rushed out, all too prepared for this.

Mikes eyebrows were raised. Astonished that someone was interested in knowing that much about him.

“Wheeler, November 13th, blue and a chinchilla.” Mike answered smugly. Laughter immediately erupting from Will. “A chinchilla?” He said looking over at Mike with the widest smile.

Mike gave Will a look. A look Will had never seen from him before. His eyes were light. He had a slight smile on his face and his cheeks were tinted pink, just enough for Will to notice.

“Your laugh is so beautiful.” The words left Mikes mouth in slow motion. He had completely disregarded Wills previous statement though Will couldn’t bring himself to care. A deep red color spreading across his cheeks.

“Stop.” Will whispered and put his head down. “My laugh isn’t all that.”

Mike used his index finger and put it under Wills chin. He turned Wills head, forcing the boy to look at him. Mikes breath fanned the other boys face, the sudden closeness sitting all too well with Will. It was like all the doubtful voices in his head had vanished and for once he didn’t feel like he would die any second.

“Let’s just agree to disagree, huh babe?” Mike whispered inches away from Wills face. Will didn’t know it was possible to blush as much as he had been.

Suddenly, a wild thought popped into Wills head, one he wished hadn’t.

_‘He just wants to hook up with you.’_

_‘That’s what all boys his age want right?’_

_‘But Mikes not like most boys his age.’_

_‘But you don’t really know that because you don’t know him.’_

“I-uh..” Will trailed off, looking away from Mike before standing up, mentally cursing himself for letting his shitty conscious ruin the moment.

Mike looked visibly displeased with his ruined chance but quickly fixed his face, not wanting to push Will.

“So what was your life like before coming here.” Will said as he picked up a sharpie, probably not the best tool for a brick wall but it would have to do.

Mike let out a weird noise. A weird mixture between a laugh and a scoff.

“Shitty.” He deadpanned and began scribbling along the wall, looking really focused.

“How so? If you don’t mind me asking..” Will spoke and instantly regretted it. He suddenly felt like he was invading the others privacy.

Mike was silent. The only sound coming from the boy was a deep exhale as he continued drawing.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get all personal. You don’t have to.” Will said, covering his tracks.

“Thanks..” Mike said quietly.

After awhile of drawing it was time to leave. Though it was obvious neither of them wanted to go back it was inevitable.

“What’d you draw?” Will said peering over only for it to be covered by Mikes long arm.

“It’s not important.” He said with a small smile on his face that hid a hint of nervousness. This only making Will want to see more.

“Why’re you suspicious? Now I have to see.” Will laughed and went to move Mikes arm, the drawing then being covered by Mikes whole body.

Will tried to move Mike over playfully but the boys height advantage made it really hard for him.

“No really, this is adorable. Keep trying I could do this all day.” Mike said referring to a boy of only 5’4 trying to move the other 5’9 boy.

When Will actually managed to scoot him, Mike began to panic. Swiftly, he grabbed both of Wills wrists to stop him.

“Byers, it’s not important, haha.” Mike sucked at being nonchalant though that would definitely come in handy for Will.

“Okay. Just know you’ve sparked my interest. I will see that drawing.” Will pointed his index finger directly into Mikes chest. He turned away and beginning to walk in the direction of the school.

Mike let out a sigh before walking to catch up with Will.

The drawing was now visible though it wasn’t technically a drawing at all.

‘Will Byers’ written in cursive was placed in a tiny area on the wall, just enough to not get him in trouble if someone had seen it.

Around his name were flowers, a mix from Roses to Daisy’s. A heart hanging off of the ‘S’ in Byers topping everything off.

Mike had planned to show Will but last minute backed out. Suddenly feeling awkward about it.

And now he definitely had to hide it forever.

~

Back at the school Will said goodbye to Mike before walking off. His mind immediately thinking about Jane. He had met the girl yesterday but he already knew he wanted to pursue a friendship with her. She was so easy to talk to and Will didn’t feel judge by her.

He ended up visiting her that day. Quickly making his way across the field and over to the girls quad he made sure not to be seen.

Sure enough, Jane was laying on her back. The same blanket as yesterday was under her. She had a book in her hand and a smile plastered on her face.

“Hey!” She said once she spotted him. She put her book away and sat up, ready to give Will her attention.

“Hey, Jane.” Will said and sat down next to her.

The two babbled about any and everything. They talked about how long Jane had been there, which was four months. They had also talked about the twos family lives. Will was sure to leave the gruesome details of his father out for now though Jane’s story about being adopted after being stolen from her mom when she was born was almost enough for Will to spill all the beans about himself but ultimately he decided against it.

“I want you to come to this party tonight. It’s super low key though so if you do decide to come don’t tell anyone. You know the woods behind the building? It’s there.” Jane said and handed Will a slip of paper, the words “come get drunk” plastered on the front.

“Very direct description you have here, Jane.” Will laughed and slipped the paper in his pocket.

“It was my idea. Max wanted to go with ‘come get sheet faced’ but that’s corny, right? I mean yeah it’s almost Halloween but it’s like just get to the point people hellooo.” She said waving her arms around causing Will to fall back onto the blanket with laughter.

“I’d love to come..But parties aren’t really my thing. I get really anxious in crowds is all” Will looked up at Jane from his position on the blanket, a prominent frown on her face.

“Well just think about it. I mean free alcohol is pretty tough to turn down. And we never get to do anything even remotely fun in this hell hole.” She said the last part with an eye roll.

She was right. The time Will had been here it was only fun because he was with Mike. No actual action had happened.

“I’ll think about it. Only because you asked nicely though.” He said jokingly.

Before Jane could reply a whistle sounded, making the two jump.

“Get back over to the boys, now!” A woman yelled from afar. “I’ve got half a mind to write you up!” She shouted again causing Will to roll his eyes and stand up.

He waved goodbye to Jane before walking back over the field and going to his room.

The sun had set quicker than Will was ready for. He now had to decide if he was going to this stupid party Jane invited him to.

The answer was decided for him though as he heard a light knock on his window. Lucas was getting ready himself and Dustin had a key so who was knocking on the window?

Will picked up a the stuffed animal laid upon one of his pillows. He slowly made his way over to the window, another knock erupting as he made his way over. A sudden adrenaline rush giving him the ability to fling the curtain open.

Mike stood in the bush outside Wills window, a wide smile on his face.

“This bush is really uncomfortable please open the window, Will.” Mikes muffled voice snapping Will out of his daze.

He slid the window open and let Mike in. The lanky boy tripping over his limbs and nearly falling into Will.

“Really, a teddy bear? You were gonna beat me to death with a stuffed koala?” Mike joked which got him a punch in the arm.

“What’re you doing here? It’s past curfew.” Will said quietly forgetting it was only the two boys and Lucas who was in the other room.

“Why do you think I snuck in through the window? For mysterious effect? I mean yeah that was why my room is down the hall but anyways we’re leaving come on.” Mike said and grabbed Wills wrist dragging the other boy to the door before Will pulled his arm away cautiously.

He eyed Mike up and down. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he could bust out laughing any minute.

Will sniffed Mike before speaking, “Are you high?” Mike finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

“Yes, and I plan on getting higher if you would just-“

“Will?” Lucas said cutting off the twos conversation.

Mike demeanor had suddenly changed. His body grew stiff and he looked anywhere but at Lucas.

The tension in the room was thick and Will couldn’t quite understand why.

“Mike.” Lucas deadpanned with a slight glare and began gathering his stuff so he could leave.

“Lucas. How’ve you been?” Mike said trying to ease some of the awkward tension that had built up.

Lucas stayed silent until he found his room key.

“Good. Try not to break anything.” Lucas said and pushed past Mike aggressively knocking shoulders with the boy.

Will was really confused. His conversation with Lucas suddenly popping into his mind:

_“Rumors spread fast around here.”_

The words played in his mind a few times and before he could stop himself he blurted “What was that about?”

Mike looked at Will, a hint of guilt coating his face. “It was nothing. Come on.”

“You haven’t told me where we’re even going yet and you expect me to just go with you?” Will joked, trying to lighten the now ruined mood.

A slight smile became prominent on Mikes face, Wills silly banter obviously helping.

“Jane’s party, I was just there. She said she told you about it and you said you weren’t going?”

Will immediately thought about earlier and how he did indeed tell Jane he wouldn’t be coming.

“Yeah. Parties.. They’re not really my thing.”

Mike pursed his lips as if he was thinking of something to say.

“What if I stay with you the whole time? I’ll keep you safe from the big bad teenagers.” Mike pinched Wills cheeks playfully causing Will to swat his hands away violently.

Will pretended to think it over though he knew good and well he was gonna go just because Mike asked him to. He found it impossible to say no to him. As if mike had him under a spell that made it hard to disagree with him.

“Okay..just this one time though.” Will said and grabbed his key off the table.

“Ah, that’s what I like to hear.” Mike said and grabbed his wrist once again, dragging him out of the room in a hurry.

 


End file.
